Episode 05: Ich bin ein Erwachsener, das ist die Gesellschaft
Ich bin ein Erwachsener, das ist die Gesellschaft. ist der Titel der fünften Servamp Episode. Den gleichen Titel trägt auch das 14. Kapitel im Manga. Handlung Mahiru hat einen Brief, den er nicht aufbekommt und Kuro möchte ihn daraufhin haben, doch was in dem Brief steht oder woher er kommt, ist zunächst unklar. Tsubaki, Otogiri und Shamrock spielen Mah-Jongg in ihrem HQ - Otogiri gelingt es zu gewinnen. Danach erkärt Tsubaki, dass der Krieg begonnen hat und dass es an der Zeit ist, die Dinge interessanter zu gestalten. Auf dem Festival sitzt Mahiru zusammen mit Kuro und genießt das Fest, als ein Mann mit Augenklappe (Shamrock) ihm einen silbernen Koffer gibt und erklärt, dass er dessen Besitzer finden solle bevor das Feuerwerk beginnt. Kuro findet, dass Mahiru zu leicht vertraut. Auf dem Weg zum "Fundbüro" des Fests, trifft er auf einen großen Jungen, der einen Sarg auf der Schulter trägt, er selbst ist von jemandem getrennt worden. Mahiru erklärt sich bereit ihm zu helfen, dass er jedoch auch den Koffer abgeben müssen. Der junge stellt sich als Tetsu Sendagaya vor. Auf einmal gibt es eine Explosion, Mahiru hört, wie einer sah, wie ein silberner Koffer hochgegangen ist und kapiert sofort - seiner ist auch eine Bombe. Er beschließt Tetsu zu vertrauen und offenbart, dass er der Eve von Kuro ist (indirekt) und aktiviert sein Lead. Sie werfen den Koffer in die Luft und Kuro ist fest überzeugt dass alle Bomben noch exlplodieren während sie in der Luft sind - doch es geschieht nicht, die Bombe fällt. Im letzten Moment fängt Tetsu die Bombe mit seinem Sarg auf und man hört von der Explosion nur ein puffen. Als Tetsu den Sarg wieder öffet steigt Qualm in die Höhe und eine Fledermaus kommt heraus - dies jedoch ist kein anderer als der Servamp des Hochmuts: Old Child (Hyu the dark Algernon III), und Tetsu ist sein Eve. Hyu erzählt wie er und Tetsu sich kennenlernten (in den Heißen Quellen von Tetsus Eltern - Tetsu hat extra für Hyu die Fenster zugenagelt, weil dieser behauptete ein Vampir zu sein). Unterdessen ist Misono noch immer im Krankenhaus und telefoniert mit seinem Vater, er glaubt bald entlassen zu werden. Auf dem Nachhauseweg, wird Mahiru aufeinmal von jemandem aus dem Aufzug KO gehauen, und verschleppt. Kuro wird von drei jungen Männern verfolgt (Tsurugi, Yumikage und Jun'ichirou). Als Mahiru wieder zu sich kommt, ist er in einem Raum mit vielen (52) Türen, auf denen C3 steht. Mit im Raum ein junger Mann namens Shuhei Tsuyuki. Er erklärt, dass C3 eine neutrale Organisation ist und für die Koexistenz von Vampiren und Menschen arbeitet. Shuhei will Mahiru dazu zwingen, dass er mit C3 zusammen arbeitet, damit sie Tsubaki "brechen" können. Tsubaki sei einst Eigentum von C3 gewesen und nun dann außer Kontrolle geraten. Shuhei erwähnt, dass Kuro C3 gut kennen würde, dennoch will Mahiru die Situation erst mit Kuro besprechen. Shuhei ist davon nicht überzeugt und erklärt ihm, dass er entweder kooperiert oder hier selbst rausfinden muss - außerdem werde Kuro derzeit von Vampirjägern von C3 verfolgt, dem besten Team von C3 (und er erwähnt den Maximalabstand von Servamp und Eve und dass, wenn dieser zu lange überschritten wird, der Eve stirbt.) Mahiru beschließt den Ausgang selbst zu suchen - er bleibt bei seinem Entschluss. Doch alle Türen führen wieder zu Tsuyuki. Erst nach eine Weile erkennt er, dass der Ausgang ein ganz anderer Weg sein muss und mit seinem Lead zerstört er die Decke und Tsuyuki gibt sich geschlagen - er kann nicht verstehen, wie Menschen und Vampire Freunde sein können, und Mahiru kann nicht zulassen, dass C3 seinem Freund Sakyua etwas tut. Mit seinem Besen fliegt er davon. Kuro ist noch immer auf der Flucht. Doch langsam kommt er in die Predullie - gerae rechtzeitig gelingt es ihm, Kuro aus den Fängen der Jäger zu befreien. Tsurugi fragt, ob sie die beiden verfolgen sollten, doch die Organisation verneint es. Unterschiede zum Manga * Der größte Unterschied ist, dass Tsurugi, Yumi und Jun bereits hier auftreten und Kuro verfolgen im Manga treten sie erst viel später das erste Mal auf, kurz bevor Tsubaki verschwindet * Kuro ist nicht im C3 HQ, so wie im Manga, sondern flieht vor Tsurugi, Yumi und Jun * Am Ende der Folge werden das erste Mal Licht und Lawless gezeigt - im Manga sieht man sie jedoch nicht bevor Lily unschädlich gemacht worden ist. Charaktere * Mahiru Shirota * Sleepy Ash * Misono Alisuin * All of Love * Shuhei Tsuyuki * Tetsu Sendagaya * Old Child * Sakuya Watanuki * Tsubaki * Otogiri * Shamrock * Tsurugi Kamiya * Jun'ichiro Kurumamori * Yumikage Tsukimitsu Navigation Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episoden